


You don't get to step back.

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Brian is done, Chinese fed is a snek, Gen, Quarantink, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: There's always a breaking point. And that had been it.
Series: Quarantink [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You don't get to step back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mountain.
> 
> I already resisted the temptation of roasting the chinese fed on day 4, ok? I know these facts are a bit controversial, this is just a fictional interpretation of them that fit my prompt.

There's always a breaking point. And that had been it. He considered himself a kind and compliant person, but one had to had his limits. He had been nothing but open, when they first had contacted him, presenting himself more than ready to welcome the young boy in his club. During the past months of negotiations he had tried to meet them in the middle, to understand their need and mentality. To say the truth, he had even started to look forward to the arrival of this new pupil and - since obviously word of it had somehow made its way around the people of TCCC - he knew his other skaters were excited about it too. So he really could not have accepted the sudden, unexpected step back they took. Not when they'd been so near to closing the deal.

And that was the story of how Brian had found himself hiking along the Great Wall with a bunch of overly exited skaters. Because if Mohammed won't come to the mountain, then the mountain must come to Mohammed.


End file.
